monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spectra Vondergeist Luv
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spectra Vondergeist Luv page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Hi Hi, I'm MonsterGirl2002. I just have a question to ask you: Why do you keep adding categories to OCs and editing a few pages. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you also edited my profile, when you didn't ask me. And also, I do not want to have a category that is MonsterGirl2002's OCs. I already have a category, and I don't want another one. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, trying to be rude or anything. But it is actually bothering somehow. - PEACE, BABE! Really? Why did you add those picture's to Haylee Equine?You've put me in a bad mood,and now people are shooing me off of your pages? Thank you So Much! Thank you for add Mariah's old scary tales pic. I missed it and wished i didn't delete for mariah re-vamp (i can't remember the day or month). But thank you, you little miracle! Have a Happy Boo Year (aka New Year) Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 00:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) About the Haylee Pics... Stop adding them to Haylee Equine's main page!I said do it for suggestions.One of my rules is that you have to add them to existing fanon lines.I need you to stop putting them back on the page.This is where you post them.We don't wanna get in an edit war.Wants-Help is gonna get mad,eventually.You can add that in submissions under that page.[[User:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Blue Skinny Jeans says:']][[User talk:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Stay cool*']] 00:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't troll like dat. Well The main page of my wiki says that you can't make an OC.You created three.Including chocolate.The pictures have been re-deleted.And you have a three day ban.Next one will be one month.That's why I deleted the Haylee Pictures. You can't make fanwork for other people fanwork.Go on another MLP FIM fan wiki.[[User:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Blue Skinny Jeans says:']][[User talk:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Stay cool*']] 03:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, may I have a moment? Though I appriciate the enthusiasm you show to try to keep the category system somewhat organized, would you please not put back on cataegories that I remove from my OCs' pages. In example, you seem insistant that Cursor , Hexi , and Holly are all robots when they aren't (admittedly Holly *could* be, but I don't count her as such); I know the proper species of my characters, and that does not define what they are. I admit that categories get added, or there may have been one I forgot to add in at the time of creation, but if I remove something it means it's not meant to be there so please do not add it back on, because I will just remove it again and that just creates frustration all around. Again, I appriciate the enthusiasm, so I'm not trying to quench that. But please consider what the page owner had intended when you go working o other people's pages is all. And please, stop telling me my Electrical Beings are Robots; none of them are made of metal here. KPenDragon (talk) 14:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Did you really mean it when you called Frostina a wierdo? Piplupgirl123 (talk) 20:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi!, How aere you? Well, I was wondering, how do you make your pictures? Minimize~ 13:18, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I like the episodes yo added to my episode pg. Maybe we could work together more often. Hope ya get this message Monsterhighluv2 (talk) 21:48, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hello, I love that you like my OC's and want to help me out by adding things,but I would prefer if you'd ask for my permission before writeing anything about my OC's. Thanks for reading, C00LTh3B0n3 (talk) 15:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) What secrets about Fionna? AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 23:20, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Stop adding stuff without my permission. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 00:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hallo! You think she's cute? Aww thanks! My comment form is taking too long.More Carrey coming soon![[User:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Blue Skinny Jeans says:']][[User talk:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Stay cool*']] 03:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, 904nyc904 hi thnx 4 making more pics 4 my pgs. U r the best!! :D 904nyc904 (talk) 11:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! Spectra Vondergeist Luv (talk) 17:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kasey McFlytrap i made Kasey McFlytrap, like u wanted me 2 i hope u like her. 904nyc904 (talk) 14:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Thanks.Spectra Vondergeist Luv (talk) 17:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Spectra, I told you time and time again, NO CUSSING ON MY PAGES. This is your warning. AnimeQueen97~Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! 21:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Mean anon said f*** you to PPJ.Are there any mods on this wiki?[[User:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Blue Skinny Jeans says:']][[User talk:BlueSkinnyJeans|'Stay cool*']] 23:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Maybe. That mean anon said f(censored) you to PPJ. (cries)Spectra Vondergeist Luv (talk) 04:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I love your OCs! Of course I do. I think your OCs are very creative and I like it. :-) PurpleSkittlez (talk) 20:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC)PurpleSkittlez Okay! :) Spectra Vondergeist Luv (talk) 20:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for commenting! If you liked her , I updated it to were you could see her diary from her page. I also edited her diary. Its longer now. I also have a fan fic i wrote here if you wanna check it out, but I know youre proably busy. So those are some things I recently did so Thanks Again!I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 21:56, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I don't want sound rude,but.... I don't mean to sound rude but,whenever you create a doll line,could you please ask if my OCs could be in it(and give credit to!)?The same goes for making a sibling to my OCs,making my OCs friends with yours,and mentioning them in ANY article/blog post without asking.I also saw you made my OC 'Paulina Poltergieist' for me.What was that for? DestinyDragonne (talk) 21:06, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Stop Editing... Hiya, Thx for the sweet comments on my characters but please stop editing them. Draculayla is not my character, I helped someone make the images clearer. MermaidMelodyFanForever and also you were putting wrong information without my permission. Please STOP doing this to mine and other peoples OC's. MMFF Hello Spectra Vondergeist Luv!!! would my oc Sphinxa De Nile be able to be a part of your page the de nile family maessage me back on my talk page B Gal 11 B gal 11 (talk) 00:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) hi 904nyc904 (talk) 15:57, March 17, 2013 (UTC) hay! can u make Alyssa de Nile dance class? Flame Princess :D (talk) 16:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Spectra V Luv! I just relized that Lauren Stein was deleted! Who deleted it (If u know) 904 FUJIWARA FUJIWARA FUJIWARA!! (talk) 21:21, June 25, 2013 (UTC) [ Monster pet shop ] Hi there just wanted to tell you to check out monster pet shop ������ --Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:38, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Milly Taur OC pic situation Hey SVL, Umm...Did you give that pic on my Milly Taur OC?I'm not so sure but I'm planning to remove it if I did stole it.Please reply me. Anita333 Stop editing pages without permission and stop being rude.